The two crystals
by happyfayes
Summary: They met when they were four.5 years later, Sano had to move to the city, and gave Rinko a necklace that matches his. Will these necklaces change their lives forever? Don't look down on it just cus its short. Give it a shot. You wont know till u try right


SanoxRinko - Request fic for uRufu-cHwaN - My very first request fic! I hope you enjoy it Urufu-chwan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met when they were four.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small form could be seen working away tirelessly at a sandpit structure, digging the sand so furiously till it made the boy look like some super four year old that was made to destroy the whole world with a flick of his tiny fist. Another small figure could be seen hiding behind a tree, peeking at the child shoveling sand. The small girl seemed to have gathered up her courage, for she curled her fingers into two small balls and took a deep breath, the said child walked timidly towards the sandpit till she was right next to the boy, then she tapped him on the shoulder. The dark haired boy turned around, his wide black eyes blinking at whoever interupted his work, he seemed surprised before he picked up another shovel that was next to him, and held it out towards the little girl, before saying, "Does little girl wanna play?" He grinned, showing his small pearly teeth. The girl blushed a little before grabbing the shovel and squatting down along with the boy. "Whats you making?" She asked inquisitively, her bright eyes looking at the boy next to her. "Hotspring! It's my dweam to make the beeeeest hotspring ever!" The lavender hair girl smiled cutely, "Don't laugh!" the boy pouted, "No I'm not, I think it's a reaaally kewl dream!" she replied. The boy blushed, no one has ever said that his dream was cool before. He used his right hand and grabbed the other party's small hands and said, "My name's Sano! Sano Seiichiro, I'm fwour!" before holding up his left hand which showed four fingers. "I'm Rinko Jerad, I'm fwour too!" grinned Rinko. "Let's be best fwends from now on!" Sano replied happily jumping up from his squatting position dragging Rinko up along with him. "Okay!" Rinko said, replying with equal happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years later...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot pearly tears dripped down the flushed face of Nine year old Rinko Jerad, while she grasped the hands of the boy whose age was the same as her. "S-Sano-k-kun, are you r-r-really going to move a-away?" She sniffled, Sano grasped Rinko's hand tightly, "Don't worry Rin-chan, I'll come find you! So don't cry anymore okay?" He smiled a little before wiping away Rinko's tears. "R-really?" Rinko's eyes brightened happily, "Pinky link promise!" Sano grinned, entwining his pinky with Rinko's. "Okay!" Rinko smiled joyfully, then embraced Sano tightly. "Though I wish you would'nt go Sano-kun..." She whispered softly into the folds of Sano's white T-shirt. "Hmm? Didja say something Rin-chan?" Sano asked, as he released himself from the hug after returning the embrace. "Mm. Nothing at all Sano-kun, By the way where are you moving to?" She questioned, as she saw the silhouette of the lorry coming towards them. "The big city, it's pretty far from here, and I heard from my pops that its pretty dangerous when you're alone. Don't come unless it's and emergency okay? I don't want you to get hurt Rin-chan." Sano blushed a little as he finished the sentence. Rinko blushed too, "Oh yeah! I forgot to give you something as a farewell present." she said as she reached into the knapsack she was carrying on her back.

"Here! An exclusive hotspring bandanna from you're favourite hotspring! I had to save up all my pocket money just to buy this, but I think it's worth it, cus it's for Sano-kun!" Rinko finished as she pulled out a white bandanna with patterns that look like it has steaming buns on it, out from her knapsack. "Wow! Thanks Rin-chan, here, I got something for you too!" Pulling out something that looks like a silver chained necklace with a pure white crystal with a black mist inside it. Sano helped Rinko put on the necklace while She helped him tie on his headband. "It's actually a set see?" Sano pulled out something from the midst of his T-shirt. As he held the black chain, the dangling pure black crystal with white mist inside, sparkled in the sunlight. "Uwaah! So it is!" exclaimed Rinko as she too, held the white chain close to Sano's black chain. "Hehe, actually my granma gave it to me! She said it was fer lovers or something, I dunno, but this way we can regonise each other easily even if our looks have changed!" "Yeah! The necklaces are really unique!" "Sano! The lorry's here! Hurry up and say goodbye to Rin-chan! We'll be late!" yelled Sano's mum from behind him. "Okay mum!" Sano yelled back. "Ja ne, Rin-chan." He smiled and hugged her for one last time, then climbed into the back of the lorry. Waving wildly as the lorry's wheels started to roll on the black slick road, Sano and Rinko waved to each other as hard as they could, holding back the tears, as the they started to dissapear from each other's sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll put up a next chapter soon. As for the reviews, I'm just gonna ask you to type a few words telling me that you've read this story. It's okay if you don't want to. Oh yeah, Urufu-chwan, can i just call you urufu? XD About the fanart, I've drawn it already, but I think I'll scan it in for better quality. I might post it on deviantart, or u want me to e-mail it to you? Drop me a e-mail soon! XD


End file.
